Revelations
by klipdoctor
Summary: What happens when Molly and Charles reveal their relationship to Two Section? A more detailed one-shot from the universe of Captain's Log.


**I don't own Our Girl. All rights belong to Tony Grounds and the BBC.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Revelations<span>**

"Oi! Molly! Dawesy!" The shout came from behind her on the right as she left the gym building. She wasn't really concentrating on where she was going, looking forward to getting home and spending some time with Charles, and the shout brought her up cold, her head snapping round to the right.

Rushing towards her were half of Two Section. Mansfield Mike was in the lead, closely followed by Dangleberries and Brains with Baz Vegas bringing up the rear. She just had time to brace herself before they were on her. Mansfield threw his arms around her and hugged her, closely followed by the rest. Baz arrived last and jumped on top of the group hug, making them all fall over in a heap.

"God I'd forgotten 'ow much I DIDN'T miss you bunch of cockwombles!" grumbled Molly, scrambling to her feet. "Oh, low blow Mols" called Brains, holding his heart as though mortally wounded, as they all scrambled to their feet around her. He continued, "I don't know how you cope without us to liven up your life. It must be awfully boring with only those worthy medics for company!" She couldn't help but smile, since she did miss the easy camaraderie of Two Section. It was pretty slow going trying to fit in again, particularly with all the training courses she was on; she was in and out of her regular job. "Well, it _is_ 'ard," she answered, seeing them all smile "but so far I'm copin'" she added, enjoying seeing their faces fall.

"We haven't seen you around the base Mols, where are you staying?" asked Dangles. So there it was. In some ways she was happy – it was going to be great to see their faces when they found out about her and Charles! But she was also a little bit nervous. Although she was sarcastic with them, she genuinely cared for this group of muppets and she hoped they wouldn't be upset with her for either not telling them or even for going out with Charles in the first place. Particularly as most of them believed she liked Smurf. How that was possible, she didn't know, especially as she'd made it more than clear, she thought, that she hadn't liked Smurf in that way. Still they _were_ men, she supposed. Idiots, the lot of them!

She and Charles had discussed this and they had a plan to break their news to the Section. She put it into action now. "I got permission to live out from my CO," she answered, and then slid the rapier in, "I live with my boyfriend just outside town." She continued, enjoying their looks of consternation.

"Wooo! Mols!" cheered Brains, "Sounds serious! When did that happen?" Molly sighed with relief that she could dodge (for now) the question of who were boyfriend was. She replied carefully, "Well I really got to know him after our first tour, and then when I got back from my second everything got hot and heavy really quickly and he moved away from his home to be close to me here." Nothing she said was a lie, and in fact when they'd discussed what she was going to do, Charles had suggested she tried her best not to lie at all. "He works for a NGO so he's used to lots of moving around."

"I'd love you guys to meet him. We're having a few friends round for a party next Saturday, why don't you guys come round then?" It was true; Jackie was down for a training camp and she was coming to their housewarming party; might as well kill two birds with one stone! "We wouldn't want to intrude Mols," said Brains, showing unexpected sensitivity.

"Oh, so you don't want to meet 'im then?" she taunted, "You don't want to make sure 'e's treating me right? Give 'im the "she has six big brothers" act?!"

"Ha! Like we could get away with that? You'd have _us_ for dinner if we tried that one!" said Dangles, showing a fine grasp of the tactical realities. "Not that I'm scared of you Mols, honestly…it's just you can be a bit fierce sometimes" he continued to the good natured ribbing of his friends. Not that any of them were disagreeing. She was glad she'd got them trained so well! It had been tough but she'd got them there in the end!

"So, I'll expect you boys at 18.00 next Saturday. Tell the others an' Facebook me if anyone can't make it or anyone needs to bring their other half or somethin'. I'll send you the address when I get back. Oh and boys?" she tried for a glare, "Best behaviour! If any of you trash our 'ouse you'll be in deep shit. And nobody wants that, do they?" she growled, looking at all of them menacingly.

- OG - OG - OG - OG -

Saturday night came around quickly and Charles and Molly had bought what felt like half an off licence, with four cases of beer, a case each of red and white wine and assorted bottles of spirits. They had specifically arranged that the boys from Two Section and Jackie would arrive a bit early so that they could get the big reveal out of the way, since it shouldn't be big news to Molly's or Charles' new colleagues that they used to serve together.

As six o'clock rolled around Charles was anxiously checking the food in the oven while Molly sat at the kitchen table with a glass of white wine. At a quite reasonable ten past six, the doorbell went and they could hear noise from outside. Kissing Charles, Molly went to open the front door, making sure the door to the kitchen was shut.

Opening the door, Molly came face to face with Jackie, with the boys from Two Section all crowded behind her. "Sorry Mols" she said, "I bumped into this bunch of wankers on the bus and they followed me here!"

Molly hugged Jackie and opened the door wide. "Oh well, I s'pose I can always call the police if they get too rowdy. Come in you idiots or the neighbours _will_ call the Police. The lounge is down the corridor on the left. Drinks are in the Dining Room, 'ere on the left – 'elp yourselves!" Everybody followed Jackie, pausing at the door to hug or kiss Molly.

As Molly entered the lounge the others were already settling themselves down on the twin sofas or the chairs they'd brought in from the kitchen (their dining room set not having arrived yet), with Jackie sipping a glass of ale and the others mostly drinking beer. Brains was looking around appreciatively, "So Mols, this looks like a great place. Is your boyfriend rolling in it or something? I thought you said he worked for an NGO?" Jackie scented blood and went in for the kill, "Yeah Mols, so where is this elusive boyfriend? You've told me a lot about him but you wouldn't tell me his name."

Molly replied with their prepared line, waiting to see what the reaction would be "Well, yeah 'e's just finishin' off the cooking at the moment. 'e'll be in to meet you in a few minutes." She shuffled round towards the door and surreptitiously started to pull her mobile out of her pocket ready to get some pictures of their faces.

Baz was first to pop, "He's doing the cooking? Are you sure it's a boy and not a girl you're going out with?" Mansfield was next, "He cooks? Mols, I thought you knew? Real men don't cook!" Molly was nearly pissing herself, and desperately trying to keep a straight face, hoping that Charles would make his entrance soon. She couldn't resist, "I'm pretty sure he's a real man, Mansfield. Did I mention he's ex-Army?"

"Ex-Army? What was he? A cook?" This came from Fingers who was giggling at his own wit, while Brains and Dangles were also sniggering.

Molly didn't think she'd be able to hold it any more, when the living room door suddenly opened and Charles stood there in all his glory, "Right you bunch of cockwombles! Which of you was dissing my cooking?!" Everyone froze, except Molly who was busy snapping photos with her phone. The Section stared in disbelief. Jackie's jaw actually dropped open, like in a cartoon. Brains had to sit down, so overcome was he.

Kinders was first to react but it took him two tries to get his question out, "Capt-… Captain James? You're Molly's boyfriend?" Charles put his arm around Molly and grinned wolfishly at her. She grinned back, "Got it in one!" Then the barrage of questions came all at once. Charles raised his hands in a placatory gesture. "All right, all right, one at a time! But just to help you out. We had feelings for each other out in Afghan, but didn't do anything about it until we got back here and I got out of hospital. We've been going out for about 6 months now." He finished proudly as they stood back and waited for the inquisition, taking comfort from their proximity to one another and reaching out to hold each other's hands.

Jackie was first, grinning, "Molly Dawes, you dark horse! You told me he was a Rupert!" she accused.

Molly piped up, "Well it just goes to show 'ow wrong you can be, don't it Jacks!" at which Charles jumped in as well, "and I was pretty wrong about her as well. I thought she was a gobshite Essex girl…" "Oi, steady on!" interjected Molly as Charles winked at her and continued, "…who'd hold the Platoon back. Little did I know she'd have us all eating out of her hand within a few weeks!" he finished, smiling at her fondly.

Kinders was next. He spoke slowly, with reality slowly dawning "So you didn't go AWOL to see Smurf at the hospital, you went for the Old Man!"

"Less of the old please Kinders, I'm only four years older than you!"

Molly turned to face them, "I don't know why you muppets thought I fancied Smurf. I made it quite clear to him and to all of you that I wouldn't touch 'im before Hell freezes over. Talk about a bunch of numpties! Just cos he was always trying it on, don't mean I was fallin' for it! He was my best mate and a great best mate, but I wasn't interested in 'im that way."

"But you was before!" Baz pointed out.

"Yeah, but don't tell me you've never shagged anyone when you was totally pissed before Baz! I mean they'd 'ave to be pissed to shag you anyway!" retorted Molly, causing the Section to jeer and catcall Baz, and playing down the fact that she'd kept Smurf's number in her phone and waited in vain for a call from him. Actually it was the fact that he hadn't called that had convinced her not to think about doing anything with Smurf again when it turned out he was interested, and she was glad she didn't because she was much happier with the man she had, but she wished her friend hadn't died, nevertheless.

As if sensing her thoughts, Charles squeezed her hand and gave her a small half-smile, just as the jeering died down and Dangles resumed the inquisition, "So when did you guys start out? Cos you certainly didn't like each other at the beginning of the Tour!"

Molly answered, "Yeah, well I've got you muppets to thank for that 'n all! When I got back from my R&R with Smurf, you boys were all talking about us shagging, and dickhead-features 'ere got so jealous 'e blanked me! That was the first time I knew 'e liked me like that. Before then I thought 'e was out of my league!"

Charles took over, "Yes, and she found a totally unique and so "Dawesy" way to tell me as well!" he said, giving Molly one of his patented half smiles.

"You can't leave it at that!" exclaimed Jackie, "What do you mean? What happened?"

Charles continued, looking at the Section, "Well, if you remember, it was when we found Sohail lying in the middle of the road, and I was walking towards the sheet with the vallon, expecting to be blown up or shot at any moment and then along comes Dawesy…"

"Yeah, that's right – she broke cover, didn't she?" muttered Kinders, "So _that's_ what you were up to! I always wondered if you'd seen something or what was going on, but the Boss never said anything so I assumed it was OK."

Jackie was in next, "You know what I said about Trouble Mols!" and then, turning to Charles, "So what did she say sir?"

He answered, "I'm not "sir" anymore, Jackie. Just Charles or Boss or whatever you want." He said, turning to the rest of the Section and carrying on sternly, "And that goes for the rest of you idiots as well!"

"But you'll always be "Boss" to us sir!" said Fingers to general agreement.

Jackie, their self-appointed interrogator-in-chief, was getting impatient and started making hurry-up motions with her hands, "Forget about that, _what_ did she say to you?"

Charles shared a grin with Molly and turned back to the rapt audience, "Well, Little Miss Molly told me how she was risking her life so that she could "have some quality time" with me!" Everyone creased, "And then how she was "fond" of me and wanted to tell me just in case we got blown to hell when we reached the sheet!" he explained, to general hilarity.

Everyone was laughing and it took Jackie a few seconds to speak past her spluttering, "Gotta hand it to you Mols, it's certainly unique, and _sooo_ "you"!"

"I don't know what you're all giggling about" said Molly stiffly, "it seems totally normal to me." But she couldn't hold it and collapsed in a fit of giggles as Charles held her.

As the laughter died down Jackie was back into the interrogation. "So, when did you start going out then?"

Charles answered since Molly was still trying to control her giggling. "Well, after she left me at the hospital we texted and called over the next few weeks and then when I was discharged we had a date in Bath and one thing led to another, and here we are."

"Phwoooooar! One thing led to another, eh Bossman?!" Mansfield Mike was loudest among the general catcalling, with Brains a close second. Further requests for hot gossip were rebuffed by Molly "We're not talking about our sex life with you bunch of prats, so fuck off! All I'm goin' ta say is that 'e's the dog's bollocks" which led to Charles turning a very interesting shade of red. Everyone turned to him inquiringly, "A gentleman never tells" he replied, "but I couldn't be happier," he added, to general piss-taking, as Brains and Fingers both mimicked vomiting.

Baz couldn't resist, "It's sad to see the depths that you've fallen to Boss! You were the best man I ever served with, a male among males, and now look at you – totally under the thumb!"

To which Charles replied, "Ah Baz, it happens to us all, but she's totally worth it" earning him a kiss from his girlfriend and catcalls and jeers from their former colleagues.

It seemed that the inquisition was over and Jackie and Kinders came over to talk to Molly and Charles while all the boys from Two Section headed off to get a second round in. When they got back they formed a line just inside the room, attracting Molly and Charles' attention. Brains stepped forward as spokesman "Well since Molly was our medic and is still an honourary member of our section, we feel it's our duty to vet all potential boyfriends."

"Like Hell!" exclaimed Molly, but Brains continued before she could get warmed up, "After some discussions between us and you answering our questions to a reasonable standard, and remembering that you are a former comrade as well, we've decided that we can approve of you as Molly's boyfriend, _Charles_. But if you hurt her, remember she's got six big brothers ("seven!" interjected Kinders, smiling) and we'd better not catch up with you!" he finished with a semi-serious grin.

Charles responded with a grin of his own, "Frankly if I hurt her, I'll be more worried about what she'll do to me, not you bunch of idiots!"

"Good answer, Bossman!" said Molly, grinning at her boyfriend, but turning round and glowering at her former Section, "And you bunch of numpties better watch it otherwise I'll be usin' you for medical research!" She grinned as her former section muttered apologies, and went back to her conversation with Jackie. Everybody was talking among themselves, digesting the revelations, when Fingers piped up, "And let me get this straight Boss. You actually cook? You – a male. Actually cook?"

Molly rallied to the support of her boyfriend, "Yeah, and don't you forget it mate. He cooks the best food I've ever tasted!"

Brains was next in, "Yeah but it's a bit girly isn't it? Cooking like?"

Charles retorted, "Are you calling me girly, Brains? Because I reckon I could still whip your arse at just about anything! Not that being a girl's a bad thing, mind" he finished desperately, looking pleadingly at his glaring girlfriend and her friend. "Good recovery, _Charles_!" teased Jackie as Charles searched for a different approach which wouldn't be likely to result in dismemberment! "_Whipped!_" coughed Baz, eliciting a few laughs as Charles continued, changing tack, "Anyway, if you look at the best chefs in the world, most of them are guys. You wouldn't call Gordon Ramsay girly would you? Well, not to his face anyway!"

As the discussion descended into good-natured ribbing, everybody settled into some serious catching up and the new arrivals, some of Molly's and Charles' new colleagues from work, as well as some people they had met around the area, were well received and fitted in well. The food went down a treat with lots of compliments to the chef! Even from Two Section…

The party went into the wee small hours of the morning, with those remaining eventually crashing out in the living room or bedrooms. As Molly and Charles lay holding each other in their bed they reflected that it had been a successful first party for their new home, hopefully the first of many.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I was looking forward to Molly and Charles revealing their relationship to Two Section and I thought it was a bit too much to include in Captain's Log, so here it is in one-shot form. I was already working on it before the recent Guest review asking for it, so here you go Katie – your wish is my command! **

**If you enjoyed it – please review! You'd be surprised how much reviews mean to FF writers. I didn't understand it until I started writing myself.**


End file.
